Narpunzel
by WillYouCatchMeIfIFall
Summary: Naruto version of Rapunzel.
1. rescuer?

lol. alright, so this chapter is a bit strange and it is meant to be so. If you read this, you must read the second chapter too. :)

* * *

It was a bright warm spring day, and Narpunzel was braiding his long blond hair. It was, in fact, his thirteenth birthday. 

"La la la la la," he sang as he ran his mother-of-pearl comb through the end of his golden locks.

"My love?" A voice called.

Narpunzel looked toward the open window. "Hm?" He lifted his soft blue dress so he could walk. "Who beckons for me?"

"It is I, your true love. Throw down your long hair that I may climb it and rescue you from your tall prison."

Narpunzel's breath caught. He leaned out the window. "Here, it is coming!" He dropped his hair out the window. He felt a slight tug as his rescuer began his ascent.

A few moments later a silhouette became visible above the trees. At first all Narpunzel could see was a few shiny locks of hair. Then, an emerald vest.

The man almost hit a loose stone.

"Be careful!" Narpunzel gasped.

The man looked up. "I am all right."

Narpunzel froze. The person looking up at her had huge buggy eyes… and a bowl cut.

"Sir?" Narpunzel choked out the word.

"I am Sir Lee." He gave Narpunzel thumbs up and a smile. Then, he quickly grabbed back onto Narpunzel's hair.

Narpunzel realized with a panic that Sir Lee was wearing orange leg warmers.

He panicked. He shook his hair and tried to knock Sir Lee off.

"Whoa! Be careful! I could fall!" Lee laughed but held firm.

Narpunzel looked around for anything he could use to get rid off Lee. Being a prisoner, he wasn't given much in the way of weaponry. He had a dinner knife…but that seemed a bit harsh. He threw his pillow out the window.

"Hey, you dropped your pillow!" Lee held it in his hand.

Narpunzel yelled, "I know!" as he tossed a chair out.

"I am sorry. I cannot hold it all. I am afraid I dropped your pillow."

Narpunzel threw a plate. Still, Lee held firm.

Narpunzel held his breath as he did the last thing he could think of. He grabbed the dinner knife and… cut his hair.

"Whoa!" Lee yelled.

Narpunzel breathed a sigh of relief. He reached a hand up to touch his hair. He felt strange, lighter without his long locks.

"Almost…fell…there."

Narpunzel turned in disbelief to see Lee clinging to and trying to climb into the window.

Narpunzel ran to the window and placed both hands on Lee's head. He shoved Lee as hard as he could.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Narpunzel put a foot on Lee's head as well and grunted as he pushed him.

"Wait-hey!" Lee fell.

Boom Lee hit the ground. "I'm okay!"

Narpunzel glanced at the emerald necklace that had come off of Lee's neck. "You can have this back!" He threw the necklace out the window.

Narpunzel looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was frayed from the quick cut and his fingernails were broken. He sighed.

* * *

lol. i told you it was weird but please, continue. ;) and, lol, i WILL NOT call him Narpunzel in the second chapter. in fact, i refuse to do so. 


	2. naruto

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. It had been four years ago that very day that he thought his rescuer had come. Four years since he had dropped that ridiculous name in favor of the new one. Four years since he's worn a dress.

That day couldn't have been more different from the day that Sir Lee had come. Outside it was drizzly and humid. Though it was early afternoon, the sky was black as midnight.

"Happy birthday to me," Naruto mumbled as he shoved his mouth full of ramen.

"Hey!"

Naruto choked. "You've got to be kidding."

"Hey!" The voice was not friendly sounding, and it definitely did not belong top Sir Lee.

Naruto leaned out the window. "What do you want?"

"Get your ass down here!"

Naruto recoiled with a look of disgust. "Hey! Shut up! You're supposed to come up here!"

Naruto heard a sigh. "To hell with that. I'll just leave."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Fine!" He yelled back. He waited a few moments. Then, when he realized that the person probably actually was leaving, he yelled, "Hey!"

"What?" Yes the person had definitely been leaving. His voice was further away.

Naruto sighed. "I'm coming down."

"Whatever."

Naruto looked around his room. He obviously didn't have a ladder so he tied his bed sheets together, tossed one end out the window, and tied the other end to his bedpost.

"That's not going to reach." Naruto heard the voice, though he could tell the person was talking to himself.

Naruto sighed. He had nothing else to add to the homemade rope. Unless…

Naruto reached under his bed to pull out an old blue dress. It was smaller than he remembered but the fabric was strong. He shuddered as he remembered the last day he wore it.

_I am Sir Lee._

Eeew. Buggy eyes, bushy browed, bowl cut Sir Lee. Sure he felt guilty for doing that to Lee but the wizard had warned him about a man with orange leg warmers…

Naruto shook the thought from his mind. "I'm coming!" He yelled out the window. Naruto tugged on the fabrics to make sure they were strong enough. Then, he started his descent.

_I am so glad I gave up dresses,_ he thought.

Naruto went slowly, using the wall for support.

"You're close," the voice said.

Naruto looked down. Oops. He slammed his eyes shut and clung to the bed sheets.

"Wha-hey-HEY!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see what the stranger was screaming about. But he didn't look in time to see the knot between his sheet and quilt loosening. Suddenly, Naruto was falling.

"Ahh!"

"Humph!"

Naruto opened his eyes again. The man had caught him.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. Then… the man dropped him…and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Naruto scrambled to his feet and chased after him. "You rescued me, and now you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"So I even get to know your name?"

This stopped the man. "I am Prince Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled. "Well, Prince Sasuke, you have rescued me, and thus our destinies are intertwined. We shall return to the land of my father and be married before the night of full moon."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Tonight is full moon."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yes, well…um…then before the next full moon…after this one."

Sasuke groaned. "Just go away. I only rescued you because some other guy gave me this to do it."

Naruto froze when Sasuke held up an emerald necklace. "Um...this guy…was he insanely creepy looking? Bowl cut? Eye brows?"

Sasuke got onto his horse. "Yup, that just about describes it."

Naruto squealed in fright.

"My love?"

Naruto turned slowly to face Lee. He gasped. "No!"

Lee smiled. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he ran toward Naruto in slow motion.

Naruto watched in mute horror as Lee came toward him. When he realized that Lee was running in slow motion, he traded a disbelieving look with Sasuke.

"No way," He whispered. Naruto hopped on the saddle behind Sasuke who was still staring in disbelief at Lee. Naruto shook Sasuke.

When Sasuke shook out of his stare, he tutted the horse and they took off. Naruto turned around to see Lee running determinedly toward them in slow-mo.


	3. Uchiha

"So, where exactly do you live anyhow?" Sasuke slowed the horse to a trot.

Naruto pulled off his shoes and sighed with relief. "They're too small," he explained. "I live in Konoha."

"Konoha?" Sasuke steered his horse to the left. Great. Wish I had known that about a day and a half ago."

A day and a half. That's how long it had been since they had left the tower. "Let me guess. Konoha is in the other direction."

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah." He didn't say any more and Naruto felt compelled to fill the silence.

"So, where are you from?"

"None of your business."

"Ooookaaaayyy. Well… does your horse have a name?"

Sasuke ran his hand over the horse's mane. "Fugaku."

"Fugaku? That's an interesting name? Does it have a story behind it?"

Sasuke shrugged dismissively. "You know… It's a name."

Naruto nodded his head. "Mmm. I had a horse once. I named him Ramen."

"Ramen."

"Yup, Ramen. You know why?"

Sasuke glanced back at him. "You like Ramen?"

Naruto's smile fell. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Sasuke reached behind him to pull a noodle from Naruto's shirt. "Just a guess."

Naruto blushed. "Oh, uh, yeah. Well, I was eating when you showed up." He brushed his hands over his shirt to brush off any other food particles he may have dropped. "So…" Naruto looked around for some inspiration for a question. "Do you like trees?"

"Trees? I guess they're as good as anything."

Naruto nodded knowledgably. "What is your favorite tree?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You ask the strangest questions."

Naruto smiled broadly. "Thank you. Your answer?"

Sasuke pointed. "That tree. Right now that is my favorite tree because I am about to get some rest under it." He brought Fugaku to a halt and hopped down. Then he helped Naruto down.

"Well," Naruto said. He sat under a tree close to Sasuke's. "I guess that this is my favorite for right now than."

* * *

"Naruto, I brought you food." A shadow formed in the window of the tower. "Naruto?" The figure walked inside, a bowl of Ramen in hand. "Naruto?" The raven haired man glanced around the room. "Naruto!"

* * *

"It's not like I had a choice. I didn't want to stay in that tower but I was being held prisoner."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Prisoner? Really? By whom?"

Naruto shook his head. "I called him Yakunan but his name was Itachi."

Sasuke froze. "Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah that's…him… Wait a minute. Is he some relative of yours? You have the same surname."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, we're not related. Anymore."

* * *

I know, I know. It's short. I'm sorry. I'll update again soon. I'm trying really hard to update everything so everyone will be happy! I promise you won't wait long for the next update. :) 


	4. illusion

Alright. I tried. It's been a week, and I realize that, so I wrote more than I usually write. I tried to write something interesting for once to. lol. Njoy.

...Have I never mentioned my disclaimer? Well, here it is. I own no rights to Naruto... or its awesome charachters. Too bad huh? Yeah well don't go throwing a pity party. I'll live.

* * *

Naruto sighed. "How long have we been riding?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. A few days?"

Naruto shook his head. "This is impossible." He looked around him. Everywhere, trees towered. "No." He stopped walking.

Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow. "No what?"

Naruto threw his hands in the air. "We were a day and a half from the tower. If we were heading back in that direction, we should have passed it by now."

"And?" Sasuke yawned.

"And we haven't." Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "Are you feeling tired?"

Sasuke shrugged. "A little but I'm alright."

Naruto gritted his teeth and stomped past him. "Damn it!"

Sasuke watched in confusion as Naruto marched off to his left and reappeared a few minutes later on his right. "What th-"

"Shut up!" Naruto pressed three fingers to his forehead in frustration. "It's magic," he said a bit calmer.

Sasuke yawned again. "Magic? Whose magic?"

Naruto's temper flared. "Whose magic? Whose do you think? Certainly not the magic of the guy you rescued me from. No. I'm sure he saw I was gone and figured he'd leave it at that. 'Oh, Naruto's gone. Oh, well. Who cares? At least I don't have to worry about meals anymore.' Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what…" Naruto continued to rant.

Sasuke dropped the ground, Fugaku's reins still in his hands.

"Nnn," the horse whinnied in protest.

Sasuke released the reins and leaned against a tree. "You'll be back."

Fugaku whinnied again and galloped away only to reappear on the other side of the forest a minute later.

"Told you," Sasuke murmured sleepily but Fugaku kept running. "So," he turned to Naruto. "How exactly does this work? The reappearing thing I mean?"

Naruto paced as he thought. "I'm not exactly sure but I know that it's kinda like an illusion. Kinda like…" He thought for a moment. "This section of the forest has been looped. Kinda like it's the whole Earth. If we walk that way," he pointed in a random direction. "We'll just end up walking over the entire Earth and ending up back at that spot." He pointed in the opposite direction of his random direction.

Sasuke nodded though he didn't really understand.

"That's also why you're sleepy."

"Mmm." Sasuke leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

Naruto crossed his arms and stopped pacing. "You can't sleep."

Sasuke sighed. "Watch me."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't mean you're not allowed. I mean you don't have the ability."

Sasuke ignored him as he lay against the tree, eyes shut. He groaned inwardly. Naruto was right. No sleep.

"Alright," Naruto spoke quickly to himself. "All spells have a breaking point. We just need to find it." Naruto approached the nearest tree and banged on it with his fist. "Hn." He moved to another tree and rapped in it as well.

Sasuke opened one eye. "What are you doing?"

Naruto moved to another tree. "Looking for a break."

Sasuke watched Fugaku try to run away in vain for a few more seconds before he stood. "Why not? I'll help. What exactly is a break?"

Naruto laid his ear against a tree as he pounded on it. "Believe me, if you find it, you'll know it. It's usually a common object. Just pound on the trees. There's tons of them. One of them must be it…" He trailed off as he approached another tree.

Sasuke turned to the tree he had been leaning against and pounded on it. Nothing. "So," he said, trying to start conversation, "Why aren't you sleepy?"

Naruto shrugged. He was quiet for a moment before he answered, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "This…spell is Itachi's work. I grew up in that tower. I've been surrounded by his magic since I was four. I've sort of grown immune to the pressure it puts on the human body."

Sasuke rapped his knuckles against an old oak with no luck. "So if Itachi set this spell, he must know where we are."

Naruto shrugged. "I doubt it. He probably set a lot of these and we just happened to walk into one."

Sasuke stepped over a mud puddle. "So… he doesn't know we're here?"

"Here exactly?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a warning voice.

"Oh, alright. No, I don't think he knows exactly where we are but I'm sure he knows one of his traps has been set off."

"So it's only a matter of time…" Sasuke maneuvered around yet another puddle

"Unless we get out of here."

"Right." Sasuke stumbled a bit over a root and landed in a puddle. No. Not in it. On it. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Did you find it?" Naruto ran to him.

"I think so." Sasuke brought his boot down hard on top the puddle but it remained adamant. "That's not normal."

Naruto agreed. "We need to break it. Hm… So I guess it's not a tree," he mused.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke took off his right boot. "This is not the appropriate time to be examining your mistakes." He slammed the boot down on the puddle again but to no avail. "Help me."

Naruto glanced around, picking up a large stick which he used to beat the strange puddle. "It's not working."

Sasuke was breathing heavily. "Let's do it at the same time," he said. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Sasuke slammed down his boot.

"Oh, sorry. I was waiting for a go or maybe a now or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright. When I say three, hit the puddle. One, two, three!" They both slammed down their weapon. The puddle shattered like glass. The pieces of it flew in all directions, passing through any obstacles in their way like ghosts.

Sasuke stood and looked around. "Did it work?"

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Fugaku ran through the forest. They waited a few moments but he didn't reappear. They looked at each other quickly.

"Crap!" Naruto threw down the stick and ran after Fugaku. Sasuke hobbled, trying to put his boot on as he followed.

* * *

lalalalala. Huh? Crap! You caught me in the shower. So, did you like the shower? Great:) Now go so I can bathe! Do you want me to stink up my fanfiction? I thought not. lol. Luv to all the readers:) 


	5. home

Hey! I know there was a long delay there!! Sorry. I was busy ...and I had severe writer's block. yeah...so severe that I didnt update any of my stories. my bad. i hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Trot, trot, trot. Fugaku's footsteps beat steadily on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto rode in silence. Catching up with the horse hadn't taken long or been difficult, mostly because Fugaku had gotten his reins caught on a tree branch.

It was early morning. A few birds chirped in the trees. The sun had come up, and it was drying up the soggy earth. They had passed the tower roughly two hours prior.

"So…" Naruto said finally, "What is Itachi to you?"

"Nothing."

"But you said-"

Sasuke stopped Fugaku. "He's nothing!" he yelled.

Naruto was taken aback at Sasuke's sudden outburst. His bottom lip began to quiver and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Naruto, please don't cry." Sasuke moved so he was sitting backward on Fugaku.

A small hic escaped Naruto's mouth. "I'm…sorry…" he wiped his eyes.

"No! Don't apologize for crying!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "Stop apologizing!"

Naruto bit his lip. "Sorry."

Sasuke wiped his hand down his face. "Ugh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Sasuke sighed. "Itachi was…my brother."

Naruto gasped. "No way!"

Sasuke nodded. "But he's not anymore."

"Why? What happened?" Naruto's mind was burning with curiosity.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "He killed my family."

Naruto's mouth fell open. "He…he…"

"It was years ago. I was young. I don't remember much. After he did it, he was run out. I truly believe that he could have dispatched everyone opposed to him if he had felt so inclined… but he didn't. He just left, smirking the whole way." Sasuke was silent a few moments before he shook his head and continued. "My father's advisors took over the kingdom. They've been teaching me and I will be named king when I turn eighteen."

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say so he asked, "When do you turn eighteen?"

Sasuke looked down at him and miraculously, smirked. "Next month."

"Oh."

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't let it get you down. It's been a long time."

"But it's so sad!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It happens. I'm not go-"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him.

Sasuke sat completely still for a moment, shocked. "Um…" He looked down at the boy who was wrapped around his waist and smiled. He hugged him. "Thanks."

* * *

Itachi knelt to examine the hoof prints on the ground. They were headed east. "Damn it. He's going home." Itachi mounted his horse and followed the track a ways. _Who is he with?_ Itachi sighed. The footprints were becoming hard to see. He sighed and waved his hand in front of him. The path that Fugaku had trod began to glow orange. Itachi smirked. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

"That's it!" Naruto pointed at a small village.

Sasuke and Naruto had just reached the edge of the woods. Sasuke led Fugaku with Naruto riding. "That's it? Wow. It's small."

Naruto shrugged. "It's just a village. Like a little baby, it will grow."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaaay."

Sasuke mounted Fugaku in front of Naruto and they rode into the village.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face. "Hi!" He waved to a group of people.

"Narpunzel!?"

"It's him!"

"Let's go!"

They scurried into the nearest building.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"I…don't know." Naruto shrugged. He turned to a few other people. "Hey!" He smiled.

"Nar…Narpunzel!!"

"And an Uchiha!"

They too ran inside the nearest building.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Narpunzel?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and mumbled, "It was my birth name, please don't ask."

Sasuke brought Fugaku to a halt and they both dismounted.

"Come on," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into a tea shop. They sat a table near the door.

"Hello," A boy approached their table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, Konahamaru," Naruto smiled.

The boy raised an eyebrow, then the other went up with it. "Boss!? Is that you?!"

Naruto grinned. "Yep, I'm back!"

Konahamaru grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it excitedly. "Oh! It's so good to see you! I can't believe you're back! Where have you been all this time?"

Naruto cocked his head. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Who?"

"Th…" Naruto shook his head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm back! And," Naruto motioned toward Sasuke, "This is the one who saved me!"

"Saved you? From what?" Konahamaru looked aghast.

"An evil magician!"

"Wow!!" Konahamaru let go of Naruto's hand and grabbed Sasuke's. "So nice to meet you! I'm Konahamaru! What's your name?"

Sasuke just stared at him.

"Um…" Naruto pried Konahamaru's hand away from Sasuke's. "You probably shouldn't do that…"

"Oh, sorry, Boss."

"S'okay," Naruto smiled. "His name is Sasuke."

"Konahamaru, come get this tea!" A voice called.

Konahamaru turned. "Yeah, just a minute Gramps!" He turned back to the table. "I'll be back in a minute with your tea." He ran toward the kitchen.

"Interesting kid," Sasuke noted to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I'd say he pretty much worships me."

Sasuke smirked. "I can see that."

A voice erupted from the kitchen. "WHAT!?"

Naruto jumped. Someone was screaming. He and Sasuke glanced toward the kitchen. An old man's head peeked out. His eyes got very large and then he disappeared back into the kitchen. A lot of shuffling and whispering could be heard. Then Konahamaru came out.

"Um…Gramps says you have to leave…"

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched. "What? Why?"

Konahamaru shuffled around a little and looked back toward the kitchen where the old man's head was once again peeking out.

"Um…he says the other customers may not feel safe with someone like you in here."

Naruto laughed unbelievingly. "What do you mean 'like me'?"

"Well…um…" Konahamaru shuffled some more.

The old man sighed heavily and scurried to the table. He looked at Naruto. "You need to leave."

"I…wha…" Naruto's mouth opened and closed but he couldn't form an adequate question.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Sasuke asked.

The old man looked at him for the first times and shuddered. "Itachi!!" He trembled.

Sasuke tried not to grit his teeth as he spoke. "No. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Great! Another Uchiha! Just what everyone needs!"

"He's not like Itachi!" Naruto defended him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, whoopdie fricken doo! He's still an Uchiha! You never know when he might snap!"

Sasuke stood. "Sir, I assure you, I am perfectly capable of controlling myself!"

"Right, and I'm a tiger lily!" The man turned to Naruto. "And you! You come in here and expose us all to a monster!"

Naruto stood. "Sasuke is NOT a monster!"

"I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about you!"

Naruto flinched.

"Gramps," Konahamaru touched the old man's arm. By this time, most of the customers were watching and some had already left.

"Stand back, Konahamaru!" The old man pushed up his sleeves and balled his hands into fists. "I will protect this village if I have to fight these monsters myself!"

"Hey!" Naruto raised a fist.

"Naruto," Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's fist and forced him to lower it. "Let's go."

"Bu-"

"Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Alright." He stood up straight and walked outside with all the dignity he could muster. Sasuke followed him.

"That's right! Keep walking!" The old man yelled.

Once they were outside, Sasuke leaned against the building. "He was crazy."

Naruto nodded and bit his lip.

Sasuke looked a little concerned. "You're not a monster, Naruto."

"Naruto shrugged. "Eh, I'm not too worried about him. I think he thought I was going to kill everyone in the building or something. Do I look like I'm gonna kill someone?"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled. "I didn't think so." His smile slowly faded. "But for some reason I still feel like he was kinda right. Like I…hahaha" Naruto put his arms behind his head. "Will you listen to me? Now I'm starting to sound crazy!"

"Hey!" the shop door opened and Konahamaru walked out. "Boss!" He sighed. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over Gramps. He's usually a nice guy." Konahamaru's eyes grew large. "I've never seen him try to kick someone out before!"

"Don't worry about it Konahamaru. Your grandfather isn't the only person who seems to be upset by our presence." Naruto glanced to his left to see another person go into a building to avoid them.

"So it would seem…" Konahamaru looked at the ground and they stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"You look well, Konahamaru," Naruto complemented.

"Yeah, you too. You've grown up a lot."

Naruto laughed. "Well, I haven't seen you since I was ten!"

Konahamaru laughed. "Yeah, I guess seven years is a long time to grow up." He cocked his head. "Where were you? Did you say he saved you from an evil magician?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah," He whispered. "Itachi was holding me prisoner."

Konahamaru gasped. "No!"

Naruto nodded. "It's true!"

"Konahamaru? Where are you?"

Konahamaru jumped. "Oh, no. That's Gramps! I've got to go. You're sticking around, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Count on it."

Konahamaru grinned. "Great. I'll see you soon then." He ran back inside. "I'm coming!" Naruto heard him mutter, "Hold your horses."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Seven years and your reunion lasts ten minutes…plus the time it took for the old man to blow smoke out his ears."

Naruto shrugged. "We were really close. It kinda feels like we were never apart."

Sasuke nodded. "I see," Naruto thought he saw some kind of sadness but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "We should probably find somewhere to stay."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I made it longer than i normally do because: one) i havent updated and i sorta owed it to you and two) SHORT UPDATES SUCK. i know that im infamous for teeny updates and i hope i can break the habit:P 


End file.
